


It all comes down to you

by RobbyJs



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cults, Drama & Romance, Endgame Zelda Spellman and Mary Wardwell, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Investigations, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Parents, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mental Instability, No Underage Sex, Parent Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Parent Zelda Spellman, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Protective Zelda Spellman, Romance, Secrets, Thriller, Top Zelda Spellman, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: Mary Wardwell is a detective and calls her wife Zelda Spellman for help, when a traumatized girl is found. Zelda Spellman, who is a psychologist for children, finds out, that the girl Zoey has been tortured and brainwashed. Mary and Zelda agree to let Zoey live with them, while they try to find out what exactly happened to her.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much I want to say here, but on the other hands I can't really find the right words, so maybe just read it, or don't if it might upset you.

„What’s your name, dear?“, Zelda asked softly.

She didn’t reply and just kept staring at the table, pulling the arms of her pullover over her hands. Zelda sat opposite of her. An interrogation room wasn’t ideal for a talk like that, but they had no other place to go for now. Zelda has had difficult patients before, but never one with a background like this. 

„Don’t you want to drink something? You must be thirsty. Or do you want something to eat? I’m sure we can get you anything.“

The girl still didn’t react. Zelda guessed she was about 16 or 17, but otherwise they knew nothing about her. 

„I just want to help you“, Zelda said and reached out to touch the girl’s hand. 

She flinched away, looking scared at Zelda. She had a black eye and a bruised lip. Zelda pulled her hands back.

„I won’t hurt you. You’re safe here, no one will hurt you. Can you tell me your name? We could call your family, or a friend?“  
The girl kept silent and looked down again. A knock on the door made her flinch again and she anxiously stared at the door, that was opened by Detective Mary Wardwell, who send a warm smile towards the girl and an even warmer smile to Zelda. 

„Could you join me for a second?“, Mary asked and Zelda got up. Mary closed the door of the interrogation room.

„We found her fingerprints on her jacket and they lead us to her mother, who was a cop“, Mary explained, leading Zelda to her desk.

„Was?“, Zelda asked.

„She died a few years ago in a shooting. I called her colleagues and yes, they remembered a daughter, Zoey or Chloe. The father is unknown and there were no other relatives. Zoey or Chloe was sent to a foster home. But she ran away after a couple of weeks and wasn’t found.“

„I bet they didn’t even try to find her“, Zelda said bitterly: „Any clues about what happened to her?“

„You know as much as I know. She was found in the school, where she was sleeping.“

„How did the arrest go?“

„I wasn’t there, but apparently she tried to run away. When they caught her, she was apologizing and begging not to be hurt. They thought she was maybe hiding from someone, that’s why they brought her here. She hasn’t said a word to anyone, that’s why I called you. Sorry for waking you up, again.“

„Don’t worry. I’m glad you did. Poor thing. I want to help her. I suppose she hasn’t been examined yet? She has several wounds in her face and I suppose she has other injuries as well.“

„No, no. Whenever we got closer to her, she got scared, so I wanted to wait for you“, Mary explained.   
Zelda sighed: „I think we have to assume the worst. She was probably kidnapped or had to work for some asshole who hurt her. And I guess she is still under this influence.“

„Stockholm Syndrome?“, Mary asked: „What do we do now?“

„We treat her the way she is used to be treated.“

„You can’t torture her!“

„No! But since being nice doesn’t really work, we might have to push her a little“, Zelda explained.

„You’re the expert. That’s why I called you.“

„And I thought you were just missing me“, Zelda teased. 

„Always“, Mary smiled and kissed her quickly. 

Zelda smiled, but her features hardened after the kiss and she went back tot he interrogation room. She pushed the door open with force and slammed it shut. She saw the girl flinch. Zelda only shot her cold look, even though she felt bad already. 

„I’m tired of this. I demand answers, now!“, Zelda said sternly and asked the girl for her name as she sat opposite of her again.  
The girl looked up at Zelda, studying her stone-cold feature.

„Zoey, ma‘am“, she mumbled. 

Zelda was pleased, but made sure not to show her smile and stay in role instead.

„Speak up“, she commanded. 

„Sorry, ma’am. I’m Zoey“, the girl said louder now. 

„That wasn’t so hard, was it?“

„No, ma’am. Please, I’m sorry, please, don’t punish me“, she begged and quickly looked up at Zelda. It almost broke Zelda’s heart to see how scared Zoey was, but she had to get more information about her. 

„I won’t, if you keep answering my questions.“  
Zoey looked relieved and quickly nodded. 

„How old are you?“

„17, ma’am.“

„Why did you sleep in the school?“

„I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have, ma’am.“

„That doesn’t answer my question“, Zelda said as sternly as possible. 

„I know it was a mistake. I was just so scared of the punishment, ma’am. I… I ran away and I just thought it would be safe to stay in the school.“

„What punishment?“

„I mean, I don’t know exactly, ma’am. But they wanted to put me in the Camp and we all know how horrible it is in there.“

„Who are they?“

„Well Miss A. and Miss D. of course. They are my supervisors, ma’am. “

„Your supervisors?“ Zelda asked confused. 

„They will kill me for running away. I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I was so scared, ma’am.“

„Noone is going to kill you. You’re save now“, Zelda said softly, but Zoey shook her head frantically. 

„They will find me and bring me back and I will have to suffer for everything. They have their eyes and ears everywhere. I’m not save here. Everyone works for them“, she said almost crying. Before Zelda could find the right words to comfort her, she jumped up and ran to the door.

„Wait. No!“, Zelda said surprised. 

Fortunately Mary had been watching and was quicker to react. She caught Zoey as she made her first step out of the door. 

„And where do you think you’re going?“, she asked, holding her arm in a tight grip. 

Zoey looked apologetic as Mary lead her back into the interrogation room. 

„Don’t ever try this again“, Zelda said trying to sound angry. Mary closed the door and leaned against it with her arms crossed. 

Zoey stood between the two women, shivering and telling them how sorry she was. 

„Sit!“, Zelda ordered and Zoey was quick to oblige. 

„Please don’t make me go back to the Campus, ma‘am“, Zoey begged. 

„We won’t“, Zelda promised and exchanged a quick glance with Mary. She felt helpless, this girl has obviously been tortured and brainwashed. For now, maybe it was better to play along and step by step show her that she was free and save now. 

„You will stay with us“, Zelda said and saw Mary nodding. 

„With you, ma’am? But what about Miss A.? She said I could only leave Campus when I really follow all the rules“, Zoey wondered. 

„I will speak with Miss A., so we can try a different approach with you“, Zelda lied.

„Please tell her how sorry I am, ma’am and I haven’t broken any rules since I ran away“, Zoey said. 

„Good, I will tell her. And you will write down all the rules meanwhile, so you don’t forget them“, Zelda commanded still confused what exactly happened to Zoey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of Zoey's injuries, might be triggering

"This is crazy! Have you seen it?" Mary asked holding up the list of rules Zoey wrote down. Zelda grabbed the list. 

"47 rules and she knows them by heart. I can't believe it" Mary continues. 

"It's awful, she literally had no freedom. Rule number 7: the recruits are not to eat unsupervised. The supervisor decides what and how much the recruits get to eat." 

"Check number 16: Supervisors are allowed to use any kind of punishment to ensure the recruits follow the rules" Mary said shaking her head. 

"The poor girl. You have to find them! You have to find whoever did this to her" Zelda said angrily. 

"Yes ma'am" Mary smirked saluting her. 

"I'm serious!" 

"So am I. I'll try my best, but to be honest, I need more. For all we know she could have just made it all up. There are no other clues, no evidence." 

"Don't be ridiculous. She didn't make that up. You've seen how she acts, the bruises. She's clearly been tortured." 

"I don't doubt that, but all this Miss A. thing sounds a bit I don't know..." 

"There is no indication that she is untruthful. But let's see what the doctor says. Are you really okay that she lives with us?" 

"Of course, honey, we have all these rooms and I mean we still have to do the paperwork, but she has nowhere else to go." 

Zelda placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The door opened and a doctor stepped out looking worried and shocked. 

"I've never seen something quite like this" she said:  
"She has had some serious injuries, broken rips and nose, deep welts and scars all over her back and hands. And there is an A burned onto her shoulder blade. You've seen her face, she has a blackeye, a bruised lip and a light concussion. She's obviously been punched. On her wrists are bruises that lead us to the conclusion that she was tied up. On a positive side there are no signs of sexual abuse. She's a bit underweight. We've run a blood test, but the results will take their time. She didn't talk much, but she did everything we've asked her to do and seemed to have no problem with the examination. Normally victims of abuse tend to freak out when we try to touch them. Can I ask you what happened to her?" 

"We don't know yet. Apparently she could run away from whoever did this to her and as you said she is not very talkative" Mary said. 

The doctor nodded: "I see. Well good for her. It's incredible she survived it." 

"Can we take her home now?" Zelda asked. 

"Yes, it's good you take care of her" the doctor smiled at Zelda: "We'll inform you as soon as we get the blood results." 

Zelda thanked her and entered Zoey's room. The girl straightened up as soon as she saw Zelda. 

"Are you hungry?" Zelda asked. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"What do you want to eat?" 

Zoey looked confused: "Uhm whatever you think I should eat, ma'am." 

Zelda raised her eyebrows. It hurt her to see just how little there was left in Zoey. 

"What's your favourite food?" She asked. 

"I'm fine with anything, ma'am" Zoey said. 

"That's not what I asked" Zelda said sternly: "What do you usually eat in the evening?" 

"Soup, salad or bread, ma'am" Zoey said. 

"Do you like pizza?" Zelda asked. 

"I'm not allowed to eat fast food, ma'am" Zoey said. 

"What if I allow it?" 

"It's against the rules ma'am" Zoey said: "You are trying to test me, aren't you, ma'am?" 

Zelda was shocked and hurt, she wanted to wrap the girl in her arms and make her feel save, but she knew that wasn't what she needed right now. 

"You're right, I was and I'm glad you still know the rules" Zelda said: "Come on, let's go." 

At home Mary prepared a salad and sandwiches, while Zelda showed Zoey her room. It was the room her niece Sabrina usually stayed in when she came over for a visit. 

"There are some clothes in the wardrobe, I think they might fit you, but we can buy you some new ones tomorrow. The bathroom is right over there. If you need anything, just ask. But now let's go downstairs for dinner." 

Zoey didn't say anything about the room and just followed Zelda back downstairs. Mary had set the table and the three of them sat down. Zelda put some salad on her plate and Mary took a cheese sandwich, while Zoey just stared on her plate. 

"Zoey aren't you hungry?" Mary asked pushing the sandwiches in her direction. 

"Uhm how much am I allowed to eat, ma'am?", Zoey asked. 

"As much as you want" Mary laughed. 

Zoey looked uncertain at Zelda. 

"Have some salad and three sandwiches" Zelda decided. 

"Three, ma'am?" 

"Is there a problem?" 

"No ma'am, it's just Miss A. normally only allows me one, if anything." 

"Well you haven't had anything else today." 

Zoey nodded. She took some careful bites out of a sandwich. 

"Zoey do you remember where the Campus is?" Mary asked carefully. 

"Only the supervisors know, ma'am" Zoey said. 

"You know you don't have to call me ma'am all the time" Mary said. 

"But what about rule number 19, ma'am?" 

"Right" Mary said: "How did you escape? Do you remember any signs or names?" 

"No ma'am, I really don't know anything about the Campus. Please, don't kill me. I promise, I know nothing" Zoey said anxiously. 

"We won't hurt you, we..." Mary said, but Zelda interrupted her: "Remind me of rule number 3 again." 

"Recruits aren't allowed to lie to their supervisors" Zoey mumbled. 

"Why did you lie when you're aware of the rule?" Zelda asked sternly. 

"I uhm I'm sorry, ma'am." 

"So? How did you escape?" 

"I climbed over the fence, ma'am. I used my blanket to cover the barbed wire. Then I ran through the forest until I reached a street. I stopped a car and the woman took me to Riverdale. I don't know how long we drove, but it must've been a couple of hours. Then I took the first bus, in case they were following me, and that's how I came to Greendale. But I should've known that I have no chance to escape. They told us. I'm really sorry, ma'am." 

Mary and Zelda exchanged a glance. There were others, Zelda thought, but she knew not to push Zoey. 

"Eat up now, Zoey" Zelda ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is in bed, so Mary and Zelda have time to talk and maybe find a way to take their minds of this situation...
> 
> Queen of hell is a pet name now haha

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Mary asked when Zelda came back downstairs. Zoey was in bed and sleeping or so they hoped. 

"Honestly I'm not sure. She's so caught up in thinking that these women control everything." 

"But wouldn't it be better then to show her, that we are not part of this...this... cult" Mary poured Zelda a glass of wine. Zelda slowly shook her head taking the glass and giving Mary a tired smile. 

"The thing is, I mean, yes we can try, but she didn't really react to us being nice. I fear that she got so brainwashed that she won't talk to us when she thinks we're not part of these people." 

Mary sat down next to Zelda and cuddled up to her. 

"I understand. It's just so hard keeping this up." 

"Oh like you have a problem being strict. I've seen you interrogate suspects, honey." Zelda chuckled. 

"That's different. She's just an innocent kid who's obviously gone through hell." 

"I know. I just want to hug her and tell her everything will be fine and make her delicious food, so she puts on some weight. She's just too skinny. I don't understand how anyone could have done this to her." 

"Well I'm glad she found her way here. I couldn't think of a better person to take care of her" Mary smiled and kissed Zelda. 

"Trying to charm me?" 

"Only stating the facts." 

"Ha! Who's supposed to believe that? We both know that you just like my dominant side" Zelda smirked. 

"Yes ma'am" Mary grinned. 

Zelda pulled her closer to kiss her deeply. 

"I love you." 

"I love you more." 

"Mary Lilith Wardwell, stop saying that, when you know exactly that I do love you more" Zelda pulled her ear softly. 

Mary rolled her eyes: "I hate when you use my full name. It reminds me of my childhood." 

"You mean it reminds you of the times when you got on trouble for being a brat, just like today" Zelda smiled knowingly. 

Mary took a sip from her glass of wine. 

"I will drive to Riverdale tomorrow, see if I can find that mysterious lady and ask her where she picked Zoey up." 

"Do you think you'll find her?" 

"Unlikely, but so far it's the only trace we have and if there really are more kids being tortured we better find these people as fast as possible." 

They heard the stairs creaking and exchanged a glance. 

"Zoey? Do you need anything?" Zelda called. 

There was no answer and Mary shrugged: "The house is old. Maybe it was a ghost." 

Now it was Zelda's turn to roll her eyes: "You and your ghost stories. Remember when you told Sabrina that the gates to hell were in the old mine? She believed it until she was 17!" 

"Hilarious. But you have to admit, it kept her and her friends from ever going in there." 

"I guess! I'll go check on Zoey anyway." 

"I think I'll come upstairs with you, I'm tired and I should to leave early tomorrow" Mary said. 

"You're just scared that the ghost will get you" Zelda teased. 

"No way, ghosts would worship me and make me their queen of hell or something." 

"Oh so you're a queen now?" Zelda chuckled. 

"Yes, but don't worry, you could be the queen of earth and while everyone is worshipping me, I'll only worship you." 

"Sounds intriguing" Zelda hums in a deep voice. 

After she checked on Zoey who seemed to be asleep, she quickly went to their joint bedroom, where Mary was kneeling naked on the bed. 

"What..." Zelda tried to ask, but Mary interrupted her. 

"My queen! Never has earth seen someone more beautiful, your majesty." 

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. It took the weight of the day off of her. That was what she loved most about Mary, she was playful and adventurous and could always make her smile. 

Zelda straightened her features and commanded strictly: "Well undress me then!" 

Mary beamed at her and practically jumped up from the bed, helping Zelda undress. 

They've been together for over twenty years now, but she was still amazed by Zelda's beauty every time. She'd never found anyone as attractive as her, Zelda had so much class and elegance, that Mary couldn't help but admire her. 

Zelda pulled Mary into a passionate kiss, letting her fingers run over the naked body of her lover. She directed Mary towards the bed, laying down on her back. 

"You may worship me with your tongue now" Zelda said with a smile. 

Mary was eager to start and placed herself between Zelda's legs. She slipped her tongue between Zelda's pussylips, licking through her slit. Zelda moaned softly as Mary circled her clit with the tip of her tongue. 

It's been years of getting to know each other, getting to know the other body and while others might find it boring to sleep with the same partner for so many years, Zelda found it to be an excellent way to improve her sex life to perfection. 

Mary knew exactly what aroused her and how to get her earth shattering orgasms. It didn't take her long to bring Zelda to a point where she lost all self-control and grabbed Mary's dark hair to press her closer to her pussy. 

She rubbed her clit against Mary's tongue, moaning her name until she felt the relieve in form of an explosion that went through her body and left her breathless. 

"You really are the queen of hell, my queen of hell" Zelda whispered, pulling Mary into her arms and kissing her deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary groaned when the alarm woke her way too early the next morning. Zelda just blinked and wished her good luck, before she turned around to sleep some more. 

Mary pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, collected her clothes as silently as possible and went to the bathroom. 

When she walked back out, she nearly had a heartattack. Zoey was standing right next to the door. 

"Damn Zoey, what are you... You know there is another bathroom upstairs, directly opposite of your room" she said. Only then she noticed that Zoey was already dressed. 

"I know, ma'am." 

"Honey, why are you already up? It's only six in the morning" Mary wondered. 

"It's the normal get-up time, I didn't want to get punished, ma'am." 

Mary stared at her in disbelief and didn't really know what to do: "Uhm well do you want to have breakfast then?" 

Zoey seemed confused: "What about the fitness routine, ma'am?" 

"You don't have to do that here." 

"But Miss A. said..." 

"Forget what she said, she's not here, is she? You can sleep in, eat whatever and however much you like and noone will force you to do anything" Mary smiled. 

Zoey looked taken aback. 

"Come on downstairs. I'll make us some eggs, or you can have cereal if you want." 

Zoey followed Mary downstairs and sat at the table while Mary made some scrambled eggs and toast. 

"There is juice in the fridge, if you want some." 

"Water is fine for me, ma'am" Zoey said looking sceptical at the big portion of eggs Mary put on her plate. 

"I'm sorry I don't have much time, because I have to go to work" Mary said as she quickly began to eat: "Do you maybe remember anything about the woman or the car who drove you to Riverdale?" 

"It was a black car, ma'am. And the woman was blond." 

"Did you see the license plate?" 

"No ma'am, sorry." 

"Don't worry" Mary said sounding more optimistic than she felt. 

She finished her food and noticed that Zoey hadn't even touched hers. 

"You should eat while it's still hot honey, if you want anything else, just feel free to take a look around" Mary said warmly: "Zelda will probably be up soon, and I'll be back in the evening, okay?" 

"Yes ma'am" Zoey nodded. Mary smiled at her before she hurried outside to her car. She texted Zelda, hoping she would actually get up soon and look after Zoey. 

*** 

Zoey waited until the car left the driveway before she got up. She was hungry, but she didn't dare touch her food. 

She had a feeling that she had really screwed up by telling these two women about Miss A. It was an accident, she had really believed that they were part of the organisation. But it just didn't add up. 

They were too nice, unaware of the rules and no member of the organisation would be like this after learning that a recruit tried to run away. 

Rule number 1: Don't ever tell anyone about the organisation who isn't part of it. 

It was the most important rule and Zoey was certain that Miss A. Would make her pay for breaking it. She didn't want to get into more trouble with Miss A. and figured the best way would be to behave accordingly. 

Of course, Miss A. wasn't here, but it was only a matter of time until she would find her again. Like she had always found her and anyone else who tried to escape. 

Maybe it would be better to go back to the Campus, to Miss A. She would receive a punishment of course, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad when she returned herself and behaved better this time. 

After all it was only her own fault. Then again she didn't know how to find her way back to Campus. So her only option was to wait for Miss A. to find her and until then she would live according to the rules she had learned and not let these outsiders fill her head with lies. 

Miss A. had warned her, she's warned all of them about the danger of outsiders. They would make them weak, undisciplined and soft. And then there were the others, enemies of the organisation, who would do anything in their power to keep them from reaching their goal. 

But Zoey wasn't weak or soft, she was a chosen one, she was part of the organisation and had to fulfill her task in order to make this world better. 

"Aren't you hungry?" 

Zoey flinched as Zelda's voice interrupted her thoughts. She had been walking around the living room to find out more about these two women. 

She turned around to stare at Zelda, who just stood in the door to the kitchen watching her with an intense gaze. 

"No, ma'am" Zoey said quickly: "I think I have to go now. Thank you for letting me sleep here." 

Zelda was surprised, but she didn't let Zoey see it: "And where do you want to go? Certainly not back to Campus as you don't know where that is, right?" 

Zoey bit her lip, regretting how much she had told her about the organisation. 

"No, ma'am. But maybe you can take me there, as you must know where it is" she said feeling clever to clarify if Zelda was actually a part of the organisation or not. 

"As I said we agreed that you'll stay here" Zelda said calmly. 

"And who agreed on that exactly, ma'am?" 

"Me and Miss A." 

"Can I talk to her then, ma'am? Please I want to apologize for running away" Zoey asked innocently. 

"I'm afraid that is not possible" Zelda kept her eyes on Zoey already fearing what was about to come. 

"You've never talked to her, have you? You're a liar, a pretender, you're not even part of the organisation" Zoey yelled and started to shiver at the same time. 

"That's right. We're not. We're here to help you, to keep you save from these crazy people, who hurt you so badly" Zelda said calmly and made a step towards Zoey. 

Zoey backed away: "They're not crazy. I have to go back. Miss A. will kill me when she finds out I told you about them." 

"No-one will kill you, we'll make sure you're save." 

"You can't keep me save, you're weak! The only one who can keep me save is Miss A." 

"But honey she did this to you, she hurt you like this." 

"Only because I deserved it. She makes me stronger" Zoey exclaimed. 

"No, no, no, you don't deserve it. There is no reason to ever hurt anyone like that" Zelda shook her head, but she could see that Zoey didn't believe a word she was saying. 

She was scared and still under the influence of Miss A. Zelda figured there was only one way to break this spell, she had to act stronger than Miss A. It was apparently the only thing Zoey reacted to. 

"You don't understand this" Zoey mumbled. 

"What was that? Speak up if you have to say something!" Zelda said sternly. 

Zoey instantly straightened her back and looked a bit insecure. 

"Uhm I said you don't understand this, ma'am" she repeated anyway. 

"You're right, I don't, because if you need to hurt someone to ensure your authority, you don't really have any authority." 

Zoey looked confused, but Zelda didn't care to explain it to her yet. 

"Since you live with us now, you will play by my rules and follow my orders, is that understood?" 

"I can't live here, ma'am, I have to go back, please." 

"Hush! You don't have a choice. You won't ever go back there. Follow me now!" 

Zoey didn't dare to object and followed Zelda back into the kitchen. 

Zelda pointed to the table: "Sit down and eat up!" 

"Ma'am, please I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Miss A. wouldn't allow it." 

"I couldn't care less, this is my house, my rules, and you will follow them one way or the other" Zelda said sternly: "And rule number one is: you will eat three proper meals a day." 

Zoey looked uncertain, but didn't make a move. 

"Fine, the hard way it is then" Zelda commented: "You won't leave this table until you emptied your plate." 

"But..." 

Zelda cut her of: "No buts. You'll do as I say." 

Zoey kept her mouth shut, but also didn't start eating. She just stared at the plate while the eggs got colder. 

Zelda shrugged, before pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting opposite of Zoey with the newspaper. She had taken the day off and would wait as long as it took for Zoey to eat up. 

Having to force her wasn't ideal of course, but until the girl was back to a healthy weight and able to make her own decisions, Zelda didn't see another way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor shows up and convinces Zoey to break a rule.

It was past noon and Zoey still hadn’t touched her food. Her stomach grumbled, but she refused to eat even one bite. Zelda would have been impressed by this level of stubbornness had it not been induced by her traumatic experiences. 

The phone rang and Zelda got up, but before she left the kitchen, she turned back to Zoey. 

“Don’t you dare leave the table!”

“Yes, ma’am”, Zoey mumbled. 

She heard Zelda pick up the phone in the other room and talk in a low voice. Zoey took a look at her food and then to the backdoor of the kitchen. She thought about running away, but somehow Zelda’s words were binding her to the chair. 

Suddenly the backdoor opened and Zoey flinched thinking it was Miss A. who’d come to get her. But it wasn’t Miss A. It was a friendly looking, blonde lady. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed: “I didn’t know Zelda had a visitor. It’s alright, honey, I’m her sister, Hilda.” 

Zoey didn’t know what to say and slowly nodded. 

“What’s your name sweetie?” Hilda asked. 

“Zoey, ma’am” she mumbled. 

“What a lovely name! Would you mind giving me a hand, Zoey? I have some stuff in the car.”

“I uhm I am not allowed to leave the table, ma’am.”

“What do you mean?”

“Miss Spellman said I couldn’t leave the table until I finished my food.”

Hilda stepped closer and Zoey backed away, fearing she would be hit. But Hilda just took the plate. 

“These eggs are cold. No wonder you don’t want to eat them. I brought some lunch over, I bet you much rather eat that, hm?”

Zoey still didn’t know what to say as she watched Hilda throw the eggs into the trash. 

“Come on, honey. I even have freshly baked cupcakes and if you don’t tell my sister you can have one before lunch” she said with a   
wink. 

Zoey looked at her with wide eyes and slowly got up from the table and followed Hilda outside to her car. 

Hilda opened a basket and revealed all sorts of cupcakes. 

“You can take whichever you want” Hilda offered.

“I’m not allowed to eat candy, ma’am.”

“Don’t worry. I can keep my mouth shut. What’s your favorite flavor? I have strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, vanilla, lemon…”

“I like blueberries. Last summer I found some on Campus and ate them when nobody was looking” Zoey whispered. 

Hilda looked confused, but it wasn’t too unusual that her sister was treating kids with a difficult past.

“Well then, nobody’s looking now” Hilda giggled and handed Zoey the blueberry cupcake. She turned around demonstratively, pretending to look for something in the front seat. 

Zoey bit her lip, looking at the cupcake in her trembling hand, before checking her surroundings. There was no one around. All she could hear were birds in the trees and Hilda rumbling in the car. 

Miss A. would never find out about this, she said to herself, taking a huge bite out of the cupcake. 

The frosting was melting on her tongue and she hastily swallowed everything without chewing. 

“ZOEY!” she heard Zelda scream from the kitchen and quickly threw the cupcake under the car. She wiped her mouth, hoping there would be no trace of the cupcake left.

Zelda appeared in the door, feeling relieved as soon as she saw Zoey standing next to Hilda’s car. She was scared the girl had run away. 

“It’s not her fault, Zelda. I asked her to help me”, Hilda explained. 

“Sorry, ma’am” Zoey mumbled. 

“Did you eat your food at least?” Zelda asked trying to sound calm. 

“These nasty eggs, of course not, how could you expect that. I threw them away” Hilda said with a little laugh earning herself an angry look from her sister. 

“I brought Mac and Cheese and cupcakes”, Hilda explained and handed the basket to Zoey, while taking the Mac and Cheese: “Come on, let’s have lunch.”

Zelda was furious at her sister, but didn’t want to argue with her in front of Zoey. She’d totally forgotten that Hilda would bring lunch as usual, because she and Mary were always too busy to cook for themselves and Hilda always cooked more than she and her husband could eat anyway. 

Hilda filled three plates while giving Zoey an extra-large portion that the girl eyed skeptically. 

“Oh honey are you vegan or something? I’m sorry, my sister forgot to tell me, you would be here, but I can quickly make you something else, if you want.”

“No, ma’am, it err it’s fine, I’m not vegan or anything.” 

“Well then, eat!” Zelda said sharply. 

Zoey hesitated for another moment. She caught Zelda’s angry glare and quickly took up the fork. After all she was hungry and biting   
into the cupcake had her realize that Miss A. really wasn’t here right now. 

Zelda’s anger disappeared when she saw the girl taking first careful bites and then hastily empty her plate. She send a soft smile to   
Hilda, who was always happy when people liked her food. 

“Do you want more, Zoey?” Hilda asked. 

“No, ma’am, thank you. We usually only get half of that” she replied. 

Zelda was glad enough that she ate anything at all and didn’t dare push her, by commenting this. 

“Well then how about dessert?” Hilda smiled pointing to the basket. 

“Uhm” Zoey blushed and looked questioningly at Zelda: “May I, Miss Spellman?” 

“You may” Zelda said hiding her smile. It was the first sign that Zoey started to accept her as an authority above Miss A. 

“Thank you, ma’am” Zoey mumbled. She got up to select a cupcake. Her hand was trembling as she opened the basket. The scars reminded her of that one time when she was so hungry that she stole some food from the kitchen. Miss A. caught her and beat her hands with a wooden ruler until they started bleeding.

“I can’t” Zoey started to panic and quickly closed the basket. She turned around, seeing the confused looks of Zelda and Hilda, she panicked even more and ran out of the kitchen to her room. 

“I should go see after her” Zelda said worried. 

“I hope I didn’t do anything wrong” Hilda asked. 

“No sister, you were marvelous! I’ll explain to you later” Zelda got up and smiled at Hilda. 

It was rare enough that Zelda was so nice, that Hilda didn’t dare to hold her up with any more questions and just nodded.

Zelda found Zoey in her room, slamming her hands against the table again and again. She walked up behind her and grabbed her arms to stop her from hurting herself. Zoey was crying and trying to free her arms, but Zelda’s grip was too strong. 

“Let go of me. I deserve this. I need to be punished. I need to…” her last words were more sobbed, so Zelda couldn’t understand her. 

“No, shhh, no you don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yes, I did. I deserve this. I have to be punished” Zoey cried and slammed her hands on the table with sudden force so Zelda couldn’t hold on to her anymore. 

“Zoey! Stop now” Zelda yelled sternly, making Zoey nearly jump from her seat, but she stopped. 

“Turn around!”

Zoey obeyed and turned in her chair, her eyes drilled on the floor. Zelda softly raised her chin with her fingers, until Zoey looked into her eyes. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong and I won’t allow you to hurt yourself. Is that understood?” Zelda’s voice didn’t leave any room for discussion. Of course she knew this wouldn’t be solved so easily, but for now it would be enough to stop Zoey from breaking her own bones. 

“Yes, Miss Spellman” Zoey whispered, tears still running down her face. 

“Good! Now give me your hands” Zelda demanded. 

Zoey’s hands were shivering as she hold them out for Zelda, already expecting the worst. She flinched, but Zelda took them softly into her own hands investigating the damage. She could already see bruises forming and the skin on Zoey’s knuckles was slightly torn open. Seeing all the other scars is what really hurt Zelda and she had to blink away her tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey opens up a bit and Mary's in Riverdale investigating

Zelda carefully patched up Zoey’s bruised hands.

“Thank you, ma’am” Zoey whispered. 

“You’re welcome” Zelda forced herself to smile. 

“We have the same disinfectant on Campus” Zoey said, holding the bottle in her hand. 

“So someone took care of your injuries?” Zelda asked.

“Yes, we have our own infirmary. The doctor is really nice, sometimes she let me stay there longer than necessary.”

“Did you…did you have to go there often?” Zelda was happy that Zoey was finally opening up a bit and wanted to gather as much   
information as possible. 

“Yes at least more often than others. I’m really not good with rules” she blushed and bit her lip. 

“I think you’re doing rather well here” Zelda said friendly. 

“Well I don’t know all your rules yet and so far it is easier to follow them than the ones on Campus” Zoey shrugged. 

“Then maybe the rules are the problem and not you.”

“Miss A. always says that the rules help us to achieve our full potential. And we can only be useful members if we use our full potential.”

“It’s good to be ambitious, but I think being happy is equally important.”

“Miss A. says that doing our tasks will make us happy.”

“And what was your task?”

“I’m not allowed to tell anyone, ma’am. And first I have to become a full member anyway.”

“And how do you do that?”

“I have to make a diploma, it includes good grades in school, physical fitness, and of course obeying the rules of the organization.”

“So you went to school the whole time?”

“Yes, we have our own school on Campus. I was one of the best students in my class.”

“That’s impressive” Zelda tried to sound earnest and smiled. 

“Miss A. used to punish me for bad grades, so I made sure to do better.”

“Do you want to talk about how she punished you?”

“There are different punishments, depending on which rule was broken or what I did wrong. And if I happened to something repeatedly the punishment would get worse. Like when I didn’t do my homework, the first time she’d just give me an additional writing task, the second time she had me starve for a day, the third time, she beat me with a pointer, and so on.”

“That’s horrible” Zelda was shocked. 

“No, it’s effective. Miss A. says punishments are good to remind us of our goal, stay focused and disciplined.”

“And would you agree?”

“Of course, I became so much better at everything.”

“But didn’t it hurt terribly?”

“Yes, but it makes me better. The organization is relying on me to fulfill my task. It is all for a good cause.”

Zoey sounded so convinced that it broke Zelda’s heart. It was unforgivable what these people had done to her. 

“Why did you run away then?”

“It was a mistake, I was just so scared in that moment.”

“Well you don’t ever have to be scared again. You’re save here. We would never hurt you.”

“Not even… when I did something wrong?”

“No, of course not. We all make mistakes and we can learn from them and do it better the next time.”

“But what if I did something really bad?”

“Like what?”

“Lie to you” Zoey mumbled. Zelda raised her eyebrows, focusing Zoey with her intense gaze. 

“While I detest lies, I would never hurt you. Nevertheless I hope you’ll be honest with me.”

“Uhm…” she bit her lip and looked to the floor. 

“It’s alright. You can tell me. What did you lie about?”

“When Miss Wardwell asked me about the woman who drove me to Riverdale, I wasn’t exactly honest.”

“Why not?”

“I… I just couldn’t risk it. If they find out that I’m the one who lead strangers to the Campus, I don’t… I mean, they will kill me. I’ve   
seen it. There was this girl, she ran away and tried to tell the police, but the cop was a member, so he brought her back to Campus and they… they killed her.”

Zoey was shivering and Zelda wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“You won’t ever go back there, Zoey. You can trust us, you’re save here. No-one will kill you as long as you are with me. And you can   
help us and yourself by telling us everything we need to know about these people.”

“I can’t” she sniffed and tears ran down her cheeks. 

“It’s alright. We’ll start slow, hm? Can you tell me the name of the organization?”

“They always call it organization in front of us. They say it’s easier to keep it a secret if it doesn’t even have a name.” 

“I understand. And what about the woman in the car?”

“She told me her name was Alice and she told me where she lives, in case I needed a place to stay, but I thought it would be too dangerous to go to her house. That’s why I came to Greendale instead” Zoey explained. 

“That was very smart of you, do you remember the address?”

Zoey nodded. 

“Good, we will call Mary now and tell her, is that alright with you?”

“Will she be angry?”

“No, she’ll be happy you remembered such an important detail.”

“Alright then…”

***

“Zelda? Is everything alright?” Mary asked. 

She’d been strolling through Riverdale for hours, asking blonde women if they knew Zoey. It was more than annoying, but she wasn’t ready to give up. She had taken a lunch-break with a burger and fries and was thinking about her next steps.

“Yes, everything is alright. Zoey remembered the address of the woman who drove her.”

“That’s fantastic” Mary said quickly finishing her drink. 

“Yes, but you have to be careful and maybe not mention Zoey’s real name, in case someone is looking for her.”

“I’m so glad you know how to do my job” Mary said sarcastically, but smiled. It was what she loved so much about Zelda, the way she cared about people. She remembered when they started dating and she could never really tell if Zelda genuinely liked her. Instead of just admitting how much she cared, Zelda would passive-aggressively scold Mary for getting into dangerous situations. Having an overprotective wife could be especially hard as a cop, but Mary enjoyed it. It made her a better cop, because she would never want to disappoint Zelda or even worse, give her the impression, she was right being so protective. 

“Alright. See you tonight then! We’ll have dinner at 7, you better be on time” Zelda said strictly. 

Mary grinned, it was Zelda’s way of telling her to watch out and come home safely. 

“I love you, too” she replied.

“I love you” Zelda said and hung up. 

Mary could imagine Zelda sitting on the sofa, looking worried at the phone and trying her best not to show it. She shook her head, as much as she enjoyed thinking about her wife, she had to focus on her work now. She paid the bill and drove to the address.

“Hello! My name’s Detective Mary Wardwell, may I come in?”

“Did anything happen to my daughter?” The blonde woman asked.

“No, don’t worry. It’s about a girl you gave a ride a couple of days ago” Mary calmed her. 

“Oh uhm yeah, I remember her, is she alright?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather discuss this inside” Mary said. 

“Of course, yes, sorry, come in, please” the woman opened her door and let Mary in: “Do you want to drink something?”

“No, thank you” Mary took her sunglasses of and looked around. 

“So, you remember the girl?”

“Yes, I wanted to drive her to a hospital. She was bleeding on the lip.”

“Did she tell you what happened?”

“She said she had a fight with her boyfriend. Can you believe it, in that age? I don’t allow my daughter to have a boyfriend yet. Is she alright, though? Did he do something to her? Oh, the poor mother, I can only imagine what she’s going through right now.”

“You know her mother?” Mary asked.

“Well at least I assume it was her mother. It was yesterday, at our office. You see, I am a journalist and publish the local newspaper together with my husband. A woman showed up with a picture of the girl, asking if we’d heard anything about her or seen her. I told her all I knew. I mean I gave the girl my address, what more could I have done?”

“What did the woman look like?”

“She was about our age, brown hair, glasses, uhm…”

“Did she give you her name?”

“No, she just kept asking me about her daughter, but I really don’t know where she went, after I dropped her off at Pop’s.”

“Did the woman say anything else?”

“No, but she gave me her number, in case the girl showed up. Shouldn’t you be looking for the boyfriend?”

“Can you please give me the number?”

“How about you tell me who that woman really was, and I give you the number?”

“Excuse me?”

“It would make a great story. Mysterious girl on the run from her mother. Or whoever she really is.”

“I tell you what” Mary said in a dangerously low voice, making a step towards the woman: “You give me the number right now and I won’t arrest you for obstruction of justice.”

“You can’t scare me. I know my rights, I’m a journali…”

Before she could finish the sentence, Mary had twisted her arm to her back and handcuffed her. She deeply hoped that would be enough to scare the woman, because legally she couldn’t arrest anyone in Riverdale. 

“This is not a joke. You say you have a daughter yourself, how would you feel if she got in trouble and a nosey journalist would keep the police from doing their job?” Mary growled. 

“Alright! Alright! Sorry. Please. I’ll give you the number. But how about an interview as soon as you find the girl?”

Mary rolled her eyes, but opened the handcuffs again. She was eager to get back to the office to contact the woman who might be   
Zoey’s tormentor. 

“If the woman contacts you again or shows up here, call me right away” Mary said, before leaving the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary found out where Zoey used to live and Zelda is not happy

“Zelda? Where are you beloved?” Mary called when she finally came home. 

“Kitchen” Zelda called back.

With a tired smile Mary entered the kitchen, where Zelda and Zoey were having ice-cream. 

“You’re late” Zelda said after Mary kissed her cheek. 

“I know. There was a lot to do, sorry.”

Zoey watched the interaction between the two women, but her eyes quickly darted back to her ice-cream when Mary looked over to her. 

“Did you have dinner already?” Zelda asked with a soft smile: “We have some Mac’n Cheese left. I could warm it up for you.”

“That’d be lovely. I take it Hilda was here?”

“You don’t think I can cook myself?”

“I mean…”

“Save it” Zelda snapped and Mary smirked. 

“Zoey can you pass me a cupcake?” Mary asked the girl friendly. 

“You can have one after dinner” Zelda chimed in before Zoey could even react. 

Mary was about to protest, but a warning look from Zelda silenced her. 

“It was really good you remembered the address, Zoey” Mary said instead: “How was your day?”

“Good, ma’am. We took a walk through the forest.”

“Do you like nature?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Mary was thinking about what else she could say or ask. She didn’t want to talk about the case while Zoey was still here. She was scared it would upset the girl to learn that someone was already looking for her.

Zoey finished her ice-cream just as Zelda set a plate full of cheesy pasta in front of Mary.

“Thanks, honey” Mary smiled.

“Do you want more, Zoey?” Zelda asked pointing to the empty bowl.

“No, ma’am, thank you.”

“Alright, but just so you know, if you’re getting hungry, just take whatever you feel like eating, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good” Zelda smiled contently. She felt like, she’d made a big progress with Zoey today. She ate her dinner without any hesitation. 

While she still wasn’t comfortable taking a cupcake, Zelda offered her ice-cream for dessert. She refused at first, but then decided to try it, because she couldn’t remember what ice-cream tasted like.

“When do you normally go to bed?” Zelda felt weird asking her that. She remembered when her niece was in that age, the last thing she’d wanted was a bedtime. And Mary had of course supported her in that matter, so Zelda accepted the fact, that she was old enough to decide herself, when she would sleep. But with Zoey it was something completely different. While being technically 16, she was not even close to making her own decisions. She would need rules and a clear structure until she would have processed everything that she had gone through.

“We are to be in our beds at 9, ma’am, but we are allowed to read until 10.”

“That’s awfully early” Mary exclaimed.

“Mary…” Zelda said in a low voice.

“What? It’s true. The best thing about being young is staying up all night and still looking fresh the next morning.”

“What would you even do all night?” Zoey asked genuinely interested. 

“Sleepovers, phoning with your friends and talking about whatever teenage drama is going on in your lives, eating candy, watching   
movies, going to parties, driving around with your best friend in her car and mak…”

“Enough!” Zelda interrupted her slamming her hand on the table. 

“Just because you were a nerd in high school, doesn’t mean we all have to…”

“I said, enough!” Zelda said sternly, glancing over at Zoey, who looked unsettled. 

“Oops I…” Mary bit her lip. She hadn’t realized how her words had affected the girl. 

“We’re not allowed to do these kind of things. It’s bad for us and we’re supposed to stay away from anything like that” she said quietly: “I’d like to go to my room now, if that is okay with you, Miss Spellman?”

“Of course, you may. If you like I can help you pick out a book from the living room. There are also some in your room, but I’m afraid my niece’s taste in literature wasn’t exactly classy.”

Zoey nodded shyly and walked out of the kitchen with Zelda, who shot Mary another angry look. 

“Wow you have many books, ma’am.”

“Yes, I love reading. What kind of books do you like?”

“I also like it” Zoey said with a tiny smile: “Miss A. usually selected what I got to read. Mostly classics, but sometimes contemporary books as well.”

“Hm, then I suppose you’ve already read 1984?”

“No, ma’am.”

Zelda smiled and took the book from a shelf. 

“It’s a classic, maybe you want to give it a try.”

“Yes, ma’am, of course.”

Zoey took the book with a smile and looked at the cover.

“When do I have to be done with it?” she asked and looked back up at Zelda.

“What do you mean?”

“Miss A. always tells me when I have to be finished with a book. Then I have to write an essay about it.

“Well, I’d be interested in your opinion on the book, so let’s say I’d like your essay at the end of next week” Zelda said.

“Yes, ma’am” Zoey nodded eagerly, almost happy she got this task.

“Do you need anything else before you go to bed?”

“No, ma’am, thank you.”

“Good, but don’t hesitate to ask if there is anything you need.”

“When should I get up?”

“We’ll have breakfast at eight. I expect you to be there.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Sleep well then” Zelda said with a smile. She wondered if she should hug Zoey, she felt like it, but she figured it might be too much.

“Thank you, ma’am. Good night” Zoey said equally smiling and walking up the stairs, the book pressed tightly to her chest. 

“Sorry Zel, I didn’t think…” Mary apologized as soon as Zelda walked back into the kitchen. She had cleaned the table and was pouring each of them a glass of wine. 

“I understand, but Zoey is very sensitive and you have to be more careful.”

“I just don’t understand what harm it could do to tell her about the good things in life.”

Zelda glared at Mary: “She was harming herself after she bit in a cupcake, because it was forbidden by the organization.”

“I…I didn’t know, sorry, Zel.”

“It’s okay, we both need time to figure out, how to deal with this situation, with her.”

“I think you’re already doing a great job” Mary smiled. 

“At least I hope I am” Zelda sighed: “So care to tell me what you found out?”

“Okay, so apparently there was a woman in Riverdale looking for Zoey. Maybe it was this Miss A. she talks about, but we don’t have a   
name, and not even a proper description. But I have a phone number. We couldn’t track the phone yet, but it is registered. It belongs to the BC Foster Home for difficult children.”

“What? What is this BC?”

“Blackwood Church.”

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“Of course not. None of us ever had. It’s one of those private churches, or cults or however they wanna call it. So the Blackwoods, or   
Father and Mother Blackwood, how the call themselves, founded this church two decades ago. They believe in some apocalypse they want to prepare for or so they say on their website. Somehow they made a lot of money, or inherited it or I don’t know, but we’re on it and they bought this huge area, which they call the Campus. Only the highest members are allowed on Campus and it also happens to be where their so called foster home is.”

“But how is it possible? How did Zoey get there?”

“You won’t like what I’m about to tell you, but their foster home is officially registered as a youth facility where problematic kids are sent to.”

“I thought Zoey ran away from her original foster home?”

“Maybe she did and was sent to the Blackwood’s foster home and somebody just forgot to mention it.” 

“But there must be like complaints about these people. It’s illegal what they are doing to the children.”

“Yes, but as I said, none of us was even aware that these people exist, there are no signs of abuse or anything connected with them. 

The only news articles show them as a happy, large family, that is helping poor kids find a home. They live rather old-fashioned, growing their own foods and damning new technology, but they seem to have a clean record.”

“That can’t be possible. There is always people who leave a cult.”

“If so, they haven’t gone public.”

“Zoey told me they killed a girl after she ran away and tried to tell someone about them.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised…”

“You have to do something to stop them.”

“I will do everything I can, but it won’t be easy. So far Zoey is our only evidence against them and she’s not exactly a reliable witness.   
It wouldn’t be enough to get a warrant and I’m certain they won’t let us search their precious Campus.”

“I hate this.”

“I know, but I will find a way, I promise.”

Zelda sat down on Mary’s lap, wrapping her arms tight around her. She felt helpless and sad, which was unusual for her. Mary kissed her cheek softly. 

“Everything will be fine” she whispered, hugging her wife even tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey "steals" a cupcake and an unexpected visitor shows up at Marys office

Zoey didn’t need an alarm to wake up at 6 in the morning. For the last eight years this had been the time to wake up. In the organization the day always started with physical fitness, it was exhausting and even after years of training, it wasn’t unusual that someone threw up or fainted. 

Zoey had tried to keep up with the fitness program since she escaped. But today she felt a huge unwillingness. It wasn’t that she was too lazy, in fact she had never felt so well rested and energized, but something in her mind screamed to skip the exercises.

But now she was awake and breakfast wouldn’t begin for another two hours. She thought about the cupcake, she had tried yesterday. It had been delicious and she figured if Miss Spellman and Miss Wardwell were still asleep, she could maybe steal one.

She had done that often enough on Campus, but that was because she was so hungry, that the risk of getting caught didn’t matter to her anymore. This here was a completely different situation and she wondered if she should really do it. She remembered the way Miss A. had punished her for stealing food and flinched. Miss Spellman was also strict and quite intimidating, but there was a certain warmth in her eyes and she hadn’t hurt Zoey even though her behavior was far from acceptable. Also she had said, that Zoey could take whatever she wanted, but maybe it didn’t apply on the cupcakes, after all she hadn’t allowed Miss Wardwell to eat one before dinner. 

Zoey opened the door of her room as slowly and quietly as possible. She held her breath, and carefully walked downstairs. She kept the lights of, she was used to moving around in darkness. The basket was still standing on the kitchen counter and Zoey opened it, grabbing a random cupcake and making her way back upstairs. 

She closed the door of her room and quickly ate the cupcake, scared someone had heard her after all. After she heard no sound for another five minutes, she let out a breath, relieved that nobody caught her. She took the book from the nightstand and continued to read. 

She liked the book, it was easy to identify with the protagonist. The control, the fear, which was described just felt so tangible. 

When Zoey came down for breakfast at 7:55, she noticed, that she had forgotten to close the basket again. She prepared herself for a punishment and looked to Zelda, who was making herself a coffee. 

“Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?” Zelda asked warmly instead. 

“Good morning, ma’am. I slept well, thank you. I can’t remember the last time I had a room to myself” she said in attempt to distract Zelda from the basket. 

“So you share a room on Campus?” Zelda asked curiously. 

“Most of the time, yea, we have dorms for eight people, but sometimes we also have to sleep outside” Zoey explained as if it was the most normal thing. 

“Outside? Like camping in the summer?”

“Not exactly, it’s more like a punishment. Especially in winter, we can’t even take a blanket then. Miss A. says this way we learn to appreciate the comfort and hospitality of the organization.”

“And did it work?”

“No, ma’am. The only thing I could think about, was how cold I was, I couldn’t sleep and moved around to stay somewhat warm. And to be honest, the beds weren’t half as comfortable as the bed here" Zoey said with a smile. 

“I’m glad you like your room” Zelda returned the smile: “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll make us some breakfast. What do you normally eat?”

“Porridge, ma’am” Zoey says still eyeing the basket. If Zelda turns around, she will notice that it’s open and a cupcake is missing.

“And would you like that or rather something else?”

“Uhm to be honest I never really liked it, but it was the only thing we had.”

“Well here we have plenty and you can feel free to choose. I take it you don’t like eggs either, since you didn’t touch them yesterday?” 

“I don’t really know what they taste like, ma’am. Eggs are only for supervisors.”

Zelda scoffed and Zoey bit her lip, scared she said something wrong.

“How about I’ll make us an Omelet with Cheese and mushrooms? Do you like mushrooms?”

“Yes, ma’am, I do” Zoey said. 

“Alright then, take a seat” Zelda said and turned to the kitchen counter. Zoey’s heart stopped for a second, but Zelda just smiled to herself, closed the basket and didn’t even mention it. Zoey relaxed and finally sat down. 

“Would you like some juice?” Zelda asked. 

“Yes, ma’am, please.”

“You’re such a polite girl” Zelda smiled and set a glass of orange juice in front of her. 

***

“Mary Wardwell?”

Mary turned her attention from her computer to a pregnant woman. She had spent all morning researching this weird Blackwood Church and waiting for a call from the woman, who’d been looking for Zoey. 

“That’s me, yes, how can I help you?”

“My name is Constance Blackwood” she introduced herself. Mary stared at her aghast, unable to say anything.

“You’ve called me yesterday, saying it was urgent that we speak. I thought it would be easier, to speak face to face” Constance explains. 

“You uhm you didn’t have to come here. I could have come to you” Mary manages to say. She couldn’t believe that woman was supposed to have harmed Zoey.

“No worries, I didn’t mind the ride. I want to enjoy my freedom as long as it lasts” she says with a laugh pointing on her belly. 

“Ugh I’m sorry, I should have offered you a seat” Mary says, getting up now and leading her into the same interrogation room, Zoey had sat it: “Unfortunately we don’t have exactly comfortable rooms here, but at least it is a bit more private.”

“I hope I’m not arrested” Constance Blackwood says with another laugh and sits down. 

“No, no” Mary says quickly: “Can I offer you some water or maybe a tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay, well then…”Mary sat down opposite of her.

“Should I be worried? You weren’t exactly specific in the voice message. What is this about?”

“Is it correct that you were in Riverdale looking for a girl?”

“Oh my god, is this about Zoey? Did you find her? How is she?”

Mary felt uneasy, this woman seemed really concerned about Zoey, but the bruises and scars on her body told a completely different story. That’s what made it so hard to detect child abusers, often enough they presented themselves as kind and loving parents. 

“She’s alive” Mary said coolly: “In what way are you related to her?”

“In no way. Sorry, I’m the head of a foster home down in Greenhill. Zoey used to live with us, but she ran away and we’ve spent days looking for her.”

“Why did she run away?”

“You know how teenagers are, Detective. There is always some sort of drama, they feel like running away from. And Zoey is not exactly an easy child, she has troubles adjusting to the rules.”

“I see. I don’t think I’ve ever heard about your foster home before and Zoey didn’t mention it either” Mary asked carefully trying to gather more information. 

“Well, Greenhill is a rather small community. What exactly did Zoey say then?”

“She hasn’t talked much” Mary lied.

“She’s probably disturbed. Who knows what she experienced while she was on the street” Constance said 

“I’m more interested on what she experienced while she lived with you” Mary replied coldly. 

“What are you implying?”

“There are signs of physical abuse all over her body” Mary growled. 

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“You are aware?” Mary yelled: “How could you do this to her? She is a child!”

“I? I didn’t do anything to her. She has a tendency of freaking out, hurting herself and others. We try to stop her as good as we can, but we can’t pay attention to her every second of the day.”

“Her bruises are not self-induced” Mary snapped angrily. 

“How would you know? You weren’t there, were you?” Constance said unimpressed: “As I said she is a runaway kid, we don’t know what happens to her on the streets. Anyone could take advantage of a young girl.”

“That’s bullshit!” Mary yelled. 

“Calm down, Detective. I wish to see Zoey now.”

“Oh, you won’t ever get to see the girl again.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.”

“I am legally responsible for her and I demand to see her.”

“Until we have investigated the case and your so called foster home, you’re not allowed to go near her.”

“Did she say I abused her? Hurt her? Harmed her in any way?”

Mary stayed silent. In fact Zoey had never mentioned Constance Blackwood, she’d only talked about this Miss A. 

Constance huffed: “I thought so. That means you have to legal ground to…”

“I do” Mary lied: “And you should work with me, if you don’t want to spent the rest of your life in prison.”

Constance laughed again and stood up: “I think we’re done here, Detective. My lawyer will be very interested in this. Maybe you should reconsider this and not risk your career for a mentally instable girl.”

Mary narrowed her eyes, now she was certain that this woman was somehow involved in the abuse and she wouldn’t stop until she and all the others involved would be arrested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and Zoey is starting to trust and like Zelda. 
> 
> Zelda and Mary have a talk about Zoey staying longer, which ends up with amazing sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you deserved some positivity and smut, before it's getting dark again ;)

„Zoey? Are you alright?”

Zelda turned the light on and Zoey held her eyes closed. She was sobbing and crying and Zelda quickly sat beside her. 

“I heard you screaming” Zelda said and carefully wrapped an arm around the girl. 

“She was here, she came to get me and she…” Zoey sobbed, leaning in to Zelda’s embrace. 

“That was just a nightmare, honey. Everything is alright. No one will come and take you away” Zelda whispered soothingly. 

“She was so angry, she hit me in the face and choked me and then she wanted to drag me to the pit. I don’t want to go into the pit again, please, no” Zoey cried.

“You’re save here, no one will hurt you. You won’t go into the pit” Zelda said wondering what Zoey was even talking about. 

“Look at me, Zoey, look at me. It was just a nightmare” Zelda asked her and softly pushed Zoey’s hands from her face. 

“Oh my, Zoey, you’re bleeding” Zelda was shocked seeing blood trickle from the girl’s nose.

Zoey wiped over her nose and stared at the blood on her fingers. 

“Come to the bathroom with me” Zelda said and helped her up. When she wanted to let go of the girl, Zoey wrapped her hands tightly around Zelda’s arm. 

“Please don’t go” Zoey whispered.

“I won’t go, but we should clean your nose” Zelda said friendly. She couldn’t deny that it warmed her heart how Zoey clang to her and apparently trusted her. 

Zelda offered her hand and Zoey took it. Together they went to the bathroom, where Zoey sat on the toilet lid. Zelda wetted a towel to wipe the dried blood away.

“Just hold it in front of your nose, until it stops bleeding” Zelda said. 

“Thank you” Zoey took the towel.

“You must’ve hit yourself while you were asleep” Zelda figured and Zoey nodded.

“Sorry, I woke you up” she mumbled. 

“Don’t you worry. Nightmares can be very cruel and so realistic.”

“Yea, it was as if she was right in front of me” Zoey agreed. 

“I take it, you’re talking about Miss A.?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m really scared of what she’ll do to me, when she finds me.”

“She won’t find you.”

“But I can’t stay here forever, right? This is just a short-term solution and all the legal stuff needs to be sorted out” Zoey said suddenly very frightened.

“It’s correct, of course sooner or later we’ll have to make this more official, but you can stay here as long as you want” Zelda tried to calm her down. 

“But…”

“No, that’s it, if you want to stay here, we will find a solution. You see, we have enough space and we enjoy having you here. The last week wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, ma’am, I really like being here, with you. You’re so nice to me.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.”

“Why do you do all this? I mean I’m a stranger.”

“So? If we’re not nice to strangers, then we wouldn’t be nice people. And you’re a kid, that has gone through a lot, I couldn’t allow myself not to help.”

“I just don’t want to be a burden to you” Zoey mumbled.

“A burden? Oh no, dear, you’re far from being a burden. It’s marvellous to have you around, you’re such a sweet girl and to be honest I miss having my niece here, so it’s just perfect to have you.”

Zoey smiled and put her hand down. Her nose had stopped bleeding. 

“We should get back to bed” Zelda said and threw the towel to the other laundry. 

“Could you, um, maybe come with me?”

“Of course” Zelda smiled and followed Zoey to her room.

“Can I tug you in?” Zelda asked and Zoey smiled with a wide grin. 

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” 

“Yes, dear” Zelda said and pulled a chair up to the bedside. 

She waited until Zoey was asleep, the girl looked so peaceful, and went back to her own bed, where Mary was already waiting for her. 

“What happened?”

“A nightmare. She hit herself in her sleep.”

“Oh no, the poor thing.”

“She is scared that she will have to go back to these people eventually. I told her, she could stay as long as she wanted” Zelda said, laying under der covers. 

“Mhm” Mary mumbled. She hadn’t told Zelda about Constance Blackwood yet. Five days had passed and so far she hadn’t heard from her or her lawyer, but the prosecutor she had consulted, made it clear, that it would be difficult to keep Zoey away from the Blackwoods if they had the legal documents and there was no indefinite proof that they had abused Zoey. 

“What’s the matter? Shouldn’t I have offered? I thought we were on the same page” Zelda said worried. 

“No, no I mean yes, we are on the same page. I know how much you enjoy to be a mom” Mary grinned. 

“Oh as if you didn’t like it. Do I have to remind you of all the secret projects you and Sabrina had, that you wouldn’t tell me about” Zelda rolled her eyes and Mary laughed. 

“Well I admit I enjoyed it and I wouldn’t mind taking care of another.”

“Taking care is what you call that? All you did was corrupting her, so she would break the rules” Zelda tutted. 

“Ugh are you still not over this band battle thing?” Now it was Mary’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“She was half-naked on stage!”

“It’s not like I chose her outfit, and she was 17 already!” 

“Still.”

“Also I made sure she broke up with this weird boyfriend, Caliban.”

“You threatened to shoot him, when he’d show up at our house again.”

“As I said, I made sure they broke up. He was way too old for her and he was a stripper!”

“Well, I’m not saying that they should have stayed together, just the way you handled it…”

“Oh come on, you fucked me so good that night, you enjoyed the way I handled that.”

“Did I? I don’t remember” Zelda teased. 

“You don’t remember the roleplay? Are you serious? You pretended to be a prosecutor in that tight black pencil skirt and the white blouse, not to forget your glasses   
and you said someone was pressing charges, because I threatened to kill him and that would be a serious offence for a Detective.”

“Right, and I remember you had the audacity to ask me if we couldn’t settle this in a more enjoyable way.”

Mary smirked. She remembered well enough how Zelda had handcuffed her and asked her what exactly she meant by that. When Mary had described all the lustful ways she’d want to have sex with her, Zelda was visibly turned on. 

“It makes me horny, just thinking about that” Mary hummed and grinned at Zelda. 

“Well that isn’t exactly surprising” Zelda said dismissively. 

“As if you aren’t aroused yourself, thinking about how you spanked me back then, how you made me pay for my insolence.”

“I admit it is always intriguing to think of you on your knees begging for an orgasm” Zelda smirked. 

“Oh please, Zelda, please” Mary whispered into her wife’s ear, nibbling on her earlobe. 

“You’re such a naughty woman” Zelda tutted, but turned her face to kiss her passionately. She was happy that Mary was still so attracted to her, because the sex they had was amazing and she wouldn’t want to cut back on that for anything in the world. 

“Very naughty” Mary smirked and started to undress Zelda. 

It was a matter of seconds and they were both naked, wildly kissing each other. 

“Lay on your back!” Zelda commanded and Mary complied already knowing what was about to follow. 

“Do you want to be good for me?”

“Yes, Zelda, I’d do anything for you.”

Zelda smiled. She positioned herself on top of Mary, her dripping pussy was only inches away from Mary’s tongue. 

“If you’re doing a good job, I might return the favour” Zelda offered with her eyebrows raised. 

Before Mary could answer, Zelda lowered herself and Mary was greedily pushing her tongue out to lick her wife. 

Zelda enjoyed the view of her obedient wife, laying naked under her. She played with Mary’s nipples, slowly riding her tongue. 

She opened the drawer of Mary’s nightstand and pulled out a dildo, then she bend over, so she was able to reach Mary’s pussy. 

Zelda flicked her tongue out and licked over Mary’s clit, while enjoying the sensation of being eaten out. She heard Mary moan loud as she pressed the dildo against her entrance. 

“Oh yes, please, fuck me” Mary’s moans were muffled, but Zelda knew what she was asking for. 

She pushed the dildo a bit further and it slid easily into Mary’s wet pussy. 

Zelda thrusted it all the way in and circled her tongue over Mary’s clit. It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm and Zelda enjoyed riding her wife’s face, while simultaneously fucking her. 

“Mmmm Mary, yea that’s it” she moaned as she pressed herself tight against Mary’s tongue. 

They came almost at the same time, orgasms rolling through their bodies, having both women scream and leaving them behind with quivering muscles. 

“You’re the sexiest woman, Zelda Spellman, I love you” Mary gasped and Zelda smiled as she moved down from Mary and cuddled up to her. 

“No, that would be you, Mary” she replied and kissed her wife deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is in trouble and Zelda does everything to help

“Hey Zel, it’s me, uhm what are you doing right now?” Mary asked on the phone.

“Mary? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Zelda asked. It was rare enough for Mary to call her during work and Zelda could hear in her voice, that something was up. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. I was just uhm, so err…”

“Spit it out already” Zelda hissed. She couldn’t stand the stammering and was anxious to know what happened. 

“Is Zoey with you?”

“No, she is in her room.”

“Okay, well hm I need to speak with you in person, maybe uh you could come to the precinct?”

“What is this all about, Mary? I don’t want to leave Zoey alone already.”

“Hm yea, you’re right. But um well, I err maybe Hilda could take care of her? It won’t take long, like an hour or two maximum” Mary mumbled. 

“Mary Lilith Wardwell, I want to know what exactly is going on right now!”

Mary swallowed hard, she knew she was in trouble, but she rather explained it in person. 

“Once you’re here, I’ll tell you everything. Love you, honey” she quickly said and hung up before Zelda could reply. She was fuming, but she knew it must be something important.

“Zoey!” she called upstairs and the girl was quick to reply. 

“I’m really sorry, Miss Spellman, I didn’t mean to…” she apologized anxiously as she hurried down the stairs. 

Zelda narrowed her eyes: “What are you talking about?”

Zoey looked confused and quickly said: “Uhm nothing, ma’am.”

“Nothing?” Zelda replied raising her eyebrows: “You’re sorry for nothing?”

Zoey bit her lip: “No I mean, I um well I…”

“What did you do?” Zelda interrupted her. She didn’t mean to be so harsh, but now it was too late. 

“I took some ice cream into my room, I know you don’t like it when we eat dessert before the main courses, I’m really sorry, it won’t happen again…”

“Oh Zoey” Zelda smiled: “Don’t worry about it.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“No, not at you at least. I just have something urgent to do and I’d like to take you to Hilda’s. She’ll have lunch and probably more ice-cream waiting for you.”

“Can I bring my book?”

“Yes, but hurry up” Zelda said and grabbed her coat.

“Hey honey” Mary greeted Zelda who just send her a cold look.

“Save it, why am I here?” Zelda asked. 

“Well, um we… come with me first, we can’t talk here” Mary said secretive. Zelda rolled her eyes and followed her to the Captain’s office. Mary closed the door. 

“Zelda, nice to see you again, even if the circumstances are not the best” the captain welcomed her and offered her a coffee. 

“What exactly are those circumstances?” Zelda asked, taking the coffee. 

“You haven’t told her yet?” the captain asked, turning towards Mary. 

“No, she hasn’t” Zelda answered. 

“Alright so, after Miss Blackwood was here last week…” the captain started. 

“Excuse me, what?” Zelda interrupted and glared at Mary. 

“Oh…”

“Yes, Constance Blackwood was here last week, asking for Zoey, but I told her we would investigate the case and she should not hope to see Zoey ever again” Mary   
explained quickly.

“Unfortunately she contacted a lawyer and not just any, but a very good one. We just had a hearing and let’s say it didn’t work out as we planned it. The judge said that there wasn’t enough evidence…”

“Not enough evidence? For what exactly? Have you shown them a picture of Zoey’s bruises?” Zelda asked angrily. 

“The Blackwoods argued that there is no evidence that they are responsible for the abuse as Zoey is a runaway and whenever they pick her up and save her from the streets she got into worse trouble hence the bruises.”

“That must be a joke.”

“I assure it isn’t.”

“So what now? We have to give Zoey back to these monsters?” Zelda yelled.

“No” Mary tried to calm her down.

“At least not yet…the judge gave us two more weeks to gather evidence. If we don’t find anything that shows that the Blackwoods are undoubtedly the abusers, then yes, Zoey will have to go back living with them.”

“I won’t allow it” Zelda said simply. 

“And we don’t want that to happen either, therefore we have to find the evidence. Unfortunately it is nearly impossible to get close to the Campus and there are no other witnesses” the captain explained. 

“What about Zoey’s testimony? Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“She is not exactly a reliable witness. The Blackwoods were able to proof that Zoey is mentally instable and has a tendency to lie.”

“But she doesn’t. Let me testify to the judge, I’m an expert on children psychology and I can assure you Zoey is not lying about that!”

“Zel…” Mary tried to reason, but Zelda just snapped at her: “No! You knew this! And you didn’t say a word to me.”

“I just wanted to protect you and Zoey.”

“That went really well” Zelda scoffed and Mary looked hurt. 

“We wouldn’t want you to testify, but instead ask you for another favour” the captain said. 

“Another favour? What would that be?”

“You don’t have to do it, if you don’t feel comfortable” Mary explained.

“Mary thinks it’s too dangerous and I agree it is risky.”

“If you tell me what this is about, maybe I can tell you how I feel about it” Zelda said annoyed. 

“We want you to go undercover. Only insiders of the Blackwood Church are allowed on the Campus, so this would be our only chance to get an actual insight about what is going on there” the captain explained. Zelda looked confused. 

“Miss Blackwood was here in the precinct and chances are high she would recognize one of my Detectives or Officers. We also asked in Riverdale, but they only have   
the Sheriff’s Office and enough on their hands with the Serpents.”

“So you thought I should go?” Zelda asked still not believing it. 

“As I said, you don’t have to go. But you work with children, you know how to talk to them, how to get through to them, so they might tell you what they experience there. Also we found that you actually went to Highschool with Mr Blackwood, which could make it easier for you to gain his trust” the captain explained. 

“I hope you’re not talking about… oh no… Faustus Blackwood? This is the Blackwood we’re talking about? He was already a psychopath back in school, I can’t believe, are you sure?”

“Yes, we are and if you say the risk is too high, we will find another solution…”

“How would that even work? I mean the whole undercover thing? I can’t just go to this Campus thing and knock on the door, right? I mean we don’t even know where exactly it is, do we?”

“No, we don’t and no you can’t. However they do have public services, in different churches, where they try to gather new members. You could just go there, pretend to be interested and maybe talk to Blackwood, we’ll make up a background story, portraying you as desperate, single and unemployed, so he might offer you to live on the Campus.”

“Do you think this will work?” Zelda asked.

“We don’t know for sure, but to be honest, this is our best chance. I mean you are the expert, but groups like this tend to be very biased towards outsiders and since you at least have a lose connection it might fasten the process, but so far we have only very little information about them. We don’t know how they work, how long it takes for new members to be included into their cult” the captain explained. 

“Indeed, it will be hard to gain their trust” Zelda agreed. 

“But that is not what worries us. The fact that we know so little about them means that it will be hard to protect you” Mary said. 

“You taught me how to shoot, I think I can take care of myself” Zelda brushed her worries aside. 

“You certainly won’t be allowed to bring a weapon” Mary argued. 

“It’s not like they will show me this Campus on my first day, so once they will take me there, it should be easy to follow me. Then you’ll know where the property is and in case of an emergency you can get me out of there” Zelda said. 

“That is the plan, yes, but there is still a risk… I mean you’ve seen Zoey, we have to assume that these people are very violent and won’t hesitate to kill anyone they see as a threat.” 

“I’m aware. But I will need equipment anyway, to contact you, to collect the evidence and send it to you.”

“Yes, we have bugs and miniature cameras, but if these things are found, you’ll be in much trouble.”

“I’ll do it” Zelda said.

“But… shouldn’t we talk about it?” Mary wondered.

“Like you talked to me about all this before? I trust you, all of you, that you will get me out and I can’t let this kind of abuse happen. As you said, I have the best chances to become an insider and I would do anything to save these children.”

“I’m glad to hear you think that way, but Mary is right. You should carefully consider this and tell me your decision tomorrow morning. Then we’ll prepare you and discuss the further steps” the captain said. 

“That is fine by me, but my decision stands” Zelda said: “And it’s not like we have a lot of time. It’s questionable if I can gain their trust fast enough to be allowed on this Campus in the next two weeks.”


End file.
